fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshio Ketsueki
Yoshio Ketsueki (ケツエキヨシオ, Ketsueki Yoshio) He is the son of Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki & Paladin Masuyo Ketsueki. during his training. He is also the heir to the throne of the Mana Empire as he is the prince of the imperial forces. He serves as an active member of Star Breaker Guild Though currently a full member of the guild itself, he has no official power to lead any soldiers during major conflicts of battle. As a result, he spends his time training as well as improves his skills as a very skilled artist working on his goal of being the greatest artist in the entire world. History Background Shattered Moon Arc Appearance Yoshio is a young man with long hair blond and blue eyes, with the gentle expression on his face, wearing a long black coat and golden neck and closed the front and a long ribbon tied at the waist as a purple belt, white trousers, and black sandals. He also a necklace was given to him by his father the emperor as a gift for his birthday one year so that way no matter where is he, he always knows that his family will be there and will always care for him. Personality and Traits Yoshio believes that everybody has a good in their hearts and disapproves the use of dark magic and massive violence acts including Wars, Genocide and various other means of death. He also admits however at the same time, he does know that violent is needed for the balance of power in the world. However, at the same time, he isn't one to enjoy it simply willing to accept it then move on with his life. He loves nature and his magic of using his imagination to help restore plant life and bring his artwork to life despite being the heir to the throne. He is seen at times on top of the castle walls paint, large massive landscapes using his magic to bring devastating or decay into forests and lakes of water for animals to enjoy and live in. His love for life and nature itself is so much he is willing to spend days even weeks making portraits of man-made destruction and battlefields using his magic to turn it into a large forest having it grow over the battlefield. Magic and Abilities Magic Paint Magic (ペイントマジック Peintomajikku) also known as Paint Control or Palletakinesis. The user can create/generate, shape and manipulate paint, both the physical substance and paintings, including entering and manipulating them. Paint Magic requires certain tools to be used like a paintbrush, paint or a canvas. It is a beautiful magic which even the dark wizard Zeref Dragneel remarks as a beautiful display of magical power. *'Paint Magic: Ink Imagination' (ペイントマジック：インクの想像力, Peintomajikku: Inku no sōzō-ryoku) It is a Painting Holder Magic Spell. It can be used by forming magical energy through a paint brush to enhance the ink when touching it by powering his paint through the nearest canvas or even a thick piece of paper. He can use it to draw a whole bunch of ink-shaped monsters or other objects depending on his mind. Then he can summon them out to either attack a target, personal transport or provide aid to allies. His affinity for the spell is so advanced, he has even been able to use it to make a spray painted a picture of a dragon on the wall using his magical force bring it to battle to defeat a nearby demon trying to eat him. *'Paint Magic: Ink Leo' (ペイントマジック：インクレオ, Peintomajikku: Inkureo) It is an extension of Ink Imagination, by using black ink to draw lion figures on a piece of paper to be used in combat. Once activated this attack foes from a distance, using images of ink-shaped lions can be drawn which shoots out of the pages coming to life to attack a foe. They are usually created in small groups to attack foes directly. Sometimes he can go in detail to draw much larger versions to serve as an ally in combat or seen outside combat helping Yoshio with various tasks. *'Paint Magic: Ink Eagle' (ペイントマジック：インクイーグル, Peintomajikku: Inkuīguru) It is a extension of Ink Imagination, Same as the Ink Leo by drawing the shape of a eagle on a piece of paper he can then use his magic to bring life to a falcon through his magic by using his magic to summon a group of small eagles off the page to swarm multiple targets at once. He can also draw a bigger version of acting as a transport to be able to get better height to help inspire him for his artwork. *'Paint Magic: Planet Rejuvenation' (ペイントマジック：惑星の若返り, Peintomajikku: Wakusei no wakagaeri) This is an advantaged version of Painting Magic. This is Yoshio's trademark magical spell using painting magic after making an image of the landmass through painting magic uses his power to alter it using painting magic to turn a once barren wasteland into a forest and grassland to support life, using this magic he can make multiple land masses restored through his artwork. Through it requires a lot of time to draw this out, in the end, it uses his paint to generate a magic pulse to boost planet reconstruction to the point it has entire forests and rivers forming as how he drew it to fix entire areas of battle and shape the world into a more beautiful sight. He explains "It's is as, if the hand of nature itself is guiding his hand to restore the world back to what it was before the war of old." Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world however, he learned it from his teacher during his time at the church before focusing on his artwork. *'Healing Hands' (癒しの手, Iyashinote) Is a basic Healing Magic. The user puts his hand's on top of the victim then using their own magical power to repair their body on a failure level. It can be performed in various ways, such as draining poison from an infected victim or using a lot of energy, the user can even revive people that are in a near-death state. However overusing this magic will draw heavily on the user leaving them feeling tired and at some cases leaving to them fainting as a result. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. Yoshio also has some training in Sword Magic as it's required by Star Breaker Guild members. He can summon a sword to defend himself or fight off enemies or if he focuses summon others to rain down towards others. Requip (換装 Kansō) also known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Type Magic used by multiple images which pertain to the summoning of various types of equipment. This includes any portraits, His own Blacken Sword, paintbrushes and any canvas he likes stored in a pocket dimension. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' - Despite his young age, Yoshio has shown some really impressive feats of strength by being able to punch Katsuyoshi Hojo in the face enough to send him reeling a moment. After his training with Zeref Dragneel, his strength is more focused being able to punch a large hole through a wooden door through, he is still very young. *'Enhanced Speed' - He is quite young despite his appearance, he proved to be able to move quite quickly and able to paint large portraits using his speed to draw amazing pictures within a span of a few moments. While forests and giant portraits take much longer through it help augments his skill with art. *'Enhanced Durability' - Despite his young appearance and his tendency to avoid combat, Yoshio has proven his own resilient. Which he can able to survive the assaults and beaten daily from Katsuyoshi Hojo until his rescue following his trap. *'Expert Swordsman Specialist' - Yoshio is known for his skill with a sword as much as a brush using his sword. He is shown to keep up with his father during a training lesson during combat which is remarkable despite his younger age and the gap of experience. *'Enhanced Magic Power' - Through young in his age being the son of Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki and Inquisitor Masuyo Ketsueki, he has a high amount of magical power being able to match that some of his other classmates at times even his teachers. When his Dark Side is released he lets out a large darker magical force generated by his rage and anger at once forming around him to let him use a powerful force of magic. His aura is normally blue while his Dark Side has a more sinister purple colored aura. *'Master Level Painting Skill' - Yoshio's most notable talent is his skill as an artist, and he claims to have drawn thousands of pictures. Despite the great quantity and magnitude of the things he has drawn, he has never given any of his works a name, his lack of emotion making it impossible for him to form a significant enough attachment to his art to give titles. Even so, His drawing talent is also the source of his technique. Trivia *Yoshio was inspired by both "Alone" & "Hades" from Saint Seiya Lost Canvas as both evil and light. It was a magically enhanced Alone as a nice kid who restores the lands or an evil counterpart at first using a Death Magic to kill people without mercy. I wanted to take him and give him my own unique spin, with the fact his blond from being genetic while his black hair was due to the Curse of the gods to make a pretty good story. Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Painter Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Sword Magic User Category:Death Magic User Category:Healing Magic Category:Healing Mage Category:Requip User